My Love
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: To all the BryanTala fans out there just a small fic for Valentines Day! hope you enjoy it. BT Forever!


My Love

SG: this is to my love Kai for Valentines Day! Not the Ka from Beyblade! Now first disclaimer then on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tala or Bryan; characters from the anime Beyblade. I just borrow them! On to the fic!

My Love

Moscow, Russia. So beautiful, so wonderful… in the winter when it snows it looks just so perfect. In a small apartment lived two lovers their names were Tala Ivanov and Bryan Kuznetsov.

They have been lovers for five months since the "getting together" after the Russian Tournament; and escaping the hands of Boris and Voltaire. Now they live normal lives spending time together, going out together, and swearing each other undying love…

The world was awake and moving, all except for two people: Tala and Bryan. They were both tangled in blankets and each other. Tala opened his gorgeous eyes and looked to the window. It was still snowing outside; he untangled himself from the place in the bed ad walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

He looked to the clock, it read 8:13. He had to leave for work in a while. He turned on the coffee machine and went back into the room and pulled out his clothes for the day and when he was dressed he kissed the still sleeping Bryan on the lips and walked out of the room and turned of the coffee that he made for his love, and seized a sticky pad and wrote something on it; when done he went out the door and into his car.

Tala drove off to do the weekly groceries shopping.

Bryan woke up thirty minutes later and saw that his love was long gone but he soon sniffed the air of fresh coffee and got out of bed and poured himself some. He looked around the kitchen and saw the sticky note on the dining table and read the note.

"Dear Bryan… Happy Valentines Day! I just went to get the groceries and run some errands hope to see you when I get back. Love you with all my heart. Tala"

Bryan smiled at the note and thought maybe to do something for his love. He placed his coffee mug on the table and made his way to his room and got changed; when he was done he grabbed his keys and wallet and went out the door.

He walked down the stairs and into the fresh morning air. He walked down the street and into a flower shop; when he was inside he gazed around and seeing so many imported plants and flowers, and then he saw something beautiful.

A small orchid bouquet and in a see trough pouch were a couple paper stars. He made his way to the item in question and picked it up and took it to the register. The lady at the register smiled and typed in the computer the items bar number and spoke its price.

He paid for it and made his way to his apartment door and outside was a

small package with a big stamp that said, "Japan" on the sides. He picked it up and went inside.

He placed his gift for his lover down on the counter and opened the set package two things fell out a note and- "Handcuffs?" he said he picked up the note it said,

"Hey Bryan and Tala. This is Kai from Japan; how are you doing? We are all doing fine. Tyson just proposed to Max so the wedding is in a while so get ready to fly over here for a wedding! Oh if you are wondering about the handcuffs they are a gift from Rei and I as your Valentines Gift for you and Tala. See ya Later Kai. P.S: Use them well"

Bryan starred at the note and swore as loud as he could. Down stairs Tala heard his lovers swearing and ran up the stairs; when he got to his apartment door he busted open the door and ran in with the groceries in hand.

"Bryan, what happened!" asked Tala dropping the bags on the floor and running to inspect his lovers body for and injuries. When he saw none he asked, "Ok, what did Kai say in this new letter?"

"He gave us handcuffs and said use them well!" Tala sighed and picked up the discarded bags and started to put the groceries away when he saw the small bouquet of orchids and small stars. "Oh Bryan! Where did you get such a beautiful bouquet?" asked Tala putting down his carton of milk and picking up the orchids and smelling them. They smelled so sweet.

Bryan smiled and said, "I got them for you. I hope you like them." Tala faced his lover and replied, "I love them, and I love you even more." Tala placed his lips ion Bryans and they shared a wonderful kiss between themselves Bryan's tongue entered Tala's mouth and explored this sweet cavern.

When they were out of breath Tala kissed Bryan on the cheek and whispered, "How about we use the handcuffs that Kai and Rei sent us?"

That night was a night full of ecstasy for the lovers…

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

Two weeks later Kai received a package and when he opened it he found a whip a feather; and a small note that said, "Hope you enjoy the gifts that we sent you. Bryan"

OWARI

(ende)

I know, I know, it was short! But I hope the love between them was happily given to all the fans of Bryan and Tala! Oh and look forward to a fic that have them in it the sequel to Sakura! Hope you enjoyed this fic! Ja Ne!


End file.
